


Trouble (Bobby smut)

by cheekychanwoo



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekychanwoo/pseuds/cheekychanwoo
Summary: your boss pairs you up with the person you hate the most for a project. Can you work together or will you work your way with each other?
Kudos: 5





	Trouble (Bobby smut)

**Author's Note:**

> re-posting some iKON drabbles i made in twitter! You can follow me there @cheekychanw00

Just like any adult you hated Mondays, and it just so happens that this might be one of the Mondays that you hated the most.

**“Chanwoo please, anyone but him”** you were inside your boss slash best friend’s office begging him to change your project partner.

**“both of you fits best for this project, why would I bother changing it?”** Chanwoo smirks at you as he sat down on the edge of his wooden desk.

He knew how much you despised your officemate Kim Jiwon and your devil of a Best friend thought it was fun to start pairing you up.

**“if this is because I set you up with a hooker which by the way I didn’t know that she was one….”** You squinted your eyes at him.

**“Please I’m not that immature, this decision is good for my business. Besides this will be a good character development for you”** He teased.

**“Character development my ass”** You flicked a finger at him before you stormed out of his office leaving him chuckling to himself.

Kim Jiwon or famously known as bobby...…. how should you describe him? Well this man irked every inch of your soul. Actually, you used to have a huge crush on him when you first entered the industry, but that crush of yours was long gone when you were grouped together in the same department.

He always made everything into a competition, and It was in your nature that you always wanted to be the best in what you were doing crushing every challenge that came into your way with grace, one of those challenges just so happened to be him. There wasn’t even a time where the two of you weren’t in each other’s throats wanting to get ahead of the other which made you guys the top employees in your department.

Yes, it was great that the two top employees of the logistics department were going to work hand in hand, but you know that it’s just going to be a hopeless case since the both of you were complete opposites. You were the typical always-on-time, hardworking person that wanted to get the job done in the most perfect way possible while Bobby on the other hand was more of a chill person who never shows any stress even under pressure but gets the job right. Truth be told, you were actually jealous of his way and maybe that’s what annoys you the most because you envy him.

You were busy finishing some paper works by your desks when Bobby suddenly went up to you with a cocky grin on his face.

**“what do you want Jiwon?”** You rolled your eyes at him while you continue to do your work.

**“why are you being so hot headed already partner? We haven’t even started yet”** Jiwon teased as he ruffled your hair. You swatted his hands away from your head giving him a death glare which made him laugh.

This was also one of the reasons why you can’t stand him, he’s always playful even on the most inappropriate times. 

**“so what’s the plan, how are we going to work on this project?”** He sat on the edge of your table making him knock down one of your picture frames making you irritated. You pushed him lightly off the table but not too light, just enough force to make him go out of balance.

**“I’ll just send you the files that needs to be done. Let’s just communicate via Email”** you announced not even taking of your eyes on the computer screen as your patience started to grow thin.

**“That’s no fun, my desk is at the other end of the room. Wouldn’t it be convenient if we were working side by side instead?”** He gave you a pout. Jiwon was right it’ll be more convenient, and you know that he’s just going to bug you until you let him work beside you.

**“Fine, just don’t go touching my stuff”** You ordered making him pull out the swivelled chair beside you grinning like a kid who just won a prize from a school fair.

You had to admit working with bobby wasn’t that bad. You actually learned a lot from him with your project, he helped you correct the mistakes you were making in your documents and he was even the one who computed all the expenses from the given dates that you needed to handle. The two of you didn’t even realize that everyone was gone from the office because you were both too busy with the tasks assigned by Chanwoo.

You thought that this could work, that bobby and you can become friends…..not until he was at it again with his teasing and somehow it ended up being below the belt, for you at least.

**“see simple as that bird brain”** bobby chuckled at you as he finished typing on his laptop. You know that it was just a harmless joke to him but for you, you hated it when someone pointed your weakness, so you stayed quiet not wanting to be so butt hurt over about it and just continued to work.

**“Why are you so quiet? did all the thinking made you so tired that your brain couldn’t function anymore?”** by this time you had enough. The stress from your work load and the fact that one of your greatest competition was mocking you finally got into your nerves.

**“You know what, if you’re so good at it why don’t you do it yourself then”** you glared at him throwing the papers on you desk. Shock was written all over bobby’s face.

**“why are you being so uptight?”** he sputters in annoyance **“it was just a simple joke”** he continued as you were fixing your stuff not wanting to hear the bullshit he was saying.

**“Uptight? What do you mean uptight?”** You whipped your head towards his direction, squinting your eyes.

**“Why do you hate me so much?”** He towered over you, the hurt on his face was obvious.

**“I—I don’t hate you bobby”** you sighed.

**“Then why are you always being mean to me?”** he took a step closer to you.

**“You’re the one who started it first!”** you grunted with brows knitted together.

**“Me?!”** bobby chuckled bitterly.

**“Yes, you! You’re the one who’s being competitive here, you’re always trying to get ahead of everything that I do.”** You poked his chest.

**“I was only doing that because I wanted to impress you!”** He flung his arms in the air, clenching his jaw.

**“What? Impress me—”** Just as you heard the shocking revelation, the lights suddenly turned off causing you to jump into bobby’s arms. He got surprised as well pulling you closer to him.

The emergency lights suddenly lit up, but you can clearly see bobby’s beautiful features. The way his sharp jaws were crafted perfectly, his long lashes that fell into his cheeks and his feathery plump lips. This was the first time you have been this close to him and thank god it was dark because you were blushing as hell.

**“Yes, impress you”** He sighed, his hands still on the small of your back.

Realizing that you’re still in your current position, the both of you got away from each other taking a step back.

**“Why would you want to impress me?”** you coughed awkwardly, looking at your feet.

**“because……because I like you”** Bobby admitted in a husk tone.

**“You like me?”** You said dumbfoundedly, tilting your head to the side.

**“Since the first day. That’s why I kept on teasing to get closer to you.”** he laughed lowly making you blush as he went near you. It didn’t even cross your mind, not even in a million years that the reason why he was acting that way is because he liked you.

Bobby face was suddenly a few inches apart from yours, making your heart skip a beat. He suddenly continued **“I’m sorry if that was my way but—”** you didn’t know what has gotten into you, but you leaned forward cutting him into a kiss.

**“I’m sorry—”** he pulled you closer, crashing his lips to yours once again, taking you a back. 

**“I guess that means you like me too huh?”** bobby didn’t wait for you to answer as he dipped down back to you, His arms snaked down your waist and you began to part your lips for him to gain access to your tongue while you tugged his hair lightly.

Bobby instructed you to jump up, which you happily obliged not pulling back from the heated kiss. He carried your weight, throwing your arms on his neck.

**“wouldn’t we get caught?”** you mumbled in between the kisses.

**“by who a ghost? We’re the only ones here”** He chuckled lightly returning back to your lips.

Bobby placed you on top of your table, pushing your things to the side to make room for you to sit. He began to kiss you on the ear, down to your neck letting a small moan escape from you sweet lips.

You parted your thighs, hooking your legs to Bobby’s back for him to get close to you. You could already feel his growing bulge under his slacks.

He continued to leave marks on your skin while kneading one of your breasts, your hands roaming around his back up to his hair pulling it.

**“Can I?”** He looked at you before he fiddled with the buttons of your blouse, giving him a nod of approval.

Slowly and teasingly he removed your white button down making your breath hitch in excitement, exposing your lacy black bra that filled your breast.

**“Wow”** Bobby’s lips were agape devouring your beautiful sight.

Before you could even make a remark, he pulled down your bra to expose your hard nipples taking it into his mouth letting his tongue roughly swipe against the hardened bud. 

**“Ugh—yes”** You moaned as you tug him closer, feeling the chills that ran through your spine. You could feel the vibration of bobby’s chuckle causing your core to get wet.

Bobby used his free hand to pull up your skirt, rubbing circles on your inner thigh. You bite your lower lip with the way he could get under your skin. He then proceeded to rub your wet core through your panties making you pant, as you begin to dizzy with the rush that he made you feel.

**“Bobby please”** You throw your head back to suck air in through your teeth and bite down your bottom lip as he continued to do his work.

**“Please what?”** He smirked at you.

**“Stop teasing”** Bobby chuckled at your whining; he shifts the fabric to the side inserting one of his digits down your hole. You did the same by palming his hard on through his jeans, eliciting a moan from him. 

**“already wet for me babe?”** He inserted two fingers inside your hole, pumping it in and out while he thumbed your clit in circles. You aggressively press your lips towards him, letting his tongue slide across your lips. You part your lips in response, allowing him to gain access to your mouth causing the rhythm of your tongues to join the movements of his fingers inside of you.

Bobby pulled his fingers back making you whine. He slowly kissed you down to your neck, on top your breast and lastly down your stomach. He was now kneeling in front of you, both of his hands on your thighs parting it wider. He pulled the fabric as you shimmied to get it all off. He lowers his mouth to your exposed lips and begins to swipe his tongue teasingly against your slit. You began to whine for him to show mercy on you and he did.

**“so needy”** He remarked before he lay his tongue flat against your entrance, licking your clit roughly. He pulls your bud to his lips and sucks it harshly, pushing your fingers into his hair.

**“Bobby!”** you moan in pure bliss, pushing your hips forward as he sloppily glides his tongue against your wetness causing a knot to form in your stomach. Already near your high bobby began to pull out his tongue.

He brought his face back to you letting you taste your sweet juices, nibbling your lower lip before he began to slide his tongue against yours.

**“your turn”** You were about to hop off the table when bobby stopped you.

**“You can give it back to me some other time babe but tonight I want to be inside of you”** with the words falling down his mouth as he whispered to your ear, you begin to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants freeing his throbbing length.

**“aggressive much?”** he snorted at the way you acted. You couldn’t even care less anymore; you were a woman who had needs.

**“can you just shut up and kiss me!”** you pulled him by his nape, continuing the heated kiss. He aligned his length to your entrance pushing it slowly for you to adjust.

**“shit!”** he breathes out. He grabs your hips and spread your legs wider to make himself comfortable.

A moan escapes your lips as you feel the friction increase. It started out slow and steady but once he picked up his pace you grip on his shoulders for balance.

**“faster”** you moaned as you push down your hips to meet his.

**“What?”**

**“I said faster—Bobby fuck!”** he slammed his hips into yours with yours, tightening the grip on your hips as the pleasure starts to control him.

**“Fuck!”** he cries put as he pushes into you faster and deeper trying to catch his pleasure. He pants loudly as he put his forehead on yours, your lips barely touching.

**“I’m near”** you whine when one of his hands finds its way to rub your clit in circles, sending you to your high. You climax causing your walls to tighten making bobby’s thrust grow sloppier. He pulls out just in time, releasing his juices on your thigh.

The both of you tried to catch your breath, your head dropping to rest on his shoulders.

**“and yes, I kind of did like you back then”** you murmured against him.

**“Did?”** Bobby’s head tilted sideways.

**“Yes, before you became so competitive”** You deadpanned making him laugh.

**“Then why don’t we make that little crush of yours comeback”** Bobby announced before he planted a kiss on your forehead making you blush.

**“How does coffee after work sounds?”** he bargained as he was trying to help you clean up the mess that you both made.

**“Hmm I’ll think about it”** you gave a small laugh before walking pass by him on your way through the glass doors.

**“wait for me!”** He called out.


End file.
